


爱上我最刺激吗

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	爱上我最刺激吗

张云雷的信息素是葡萄酒的味道是公开的秘密，但葡萄酒到底有多诱人只有杨九郎知道。

两个alpha的信息素碰撞按照常理来讲一般是争夺配偶或示威式的宣战——当然这只是“一般来讲”。杨九郎就觉得张云雷的信息素好闻得很，恨不得把自己大褂塞俩人被窝里熏上点他的葡萄酒味。

想在自己衣服上沾染点他的信息素需要那么麻烦吗？

当然不需要。正抱着张云雷亲的杨九郎如是想。

普通的休息日就应当赖床赖到中午，被围着围裙的情人从被子里挖起来后吃一顿饭，再窝在他腿上枕着软乎乎的小肚子看电视。杨九郎本来很是专心于电视上正直播的球赛，看着看着就被乱动的情人勾走了大半心神。枕大腿就枕大腿，还乱蹭，就任杨九郎是柳下惠托生也受不了。

张云雷正躺在他腿上抽烟，烟味清淡又泛着股子苦，丝丝缕缕的白色烟雾被他从唇齿间缓缓地呼出来，缠绵得像是一直萦绕在两人身边毫不遮掩的信息素一般。杨九郎低头看他就像是雾里看花，隐隐约约的是冷淡的明媚艳色和多情的遗世独立。

张云雷敏感地察觉到空气里逐渐混杂了一丝茶香，开始尚还淡淡的就像刚从茶叶罐子里拿出来泡上，不多时就带着侵略和试探的味道浓得让他无端地燃起一丝情欲。脸贴着的那一块地方也鼓起一个包被宽松的家居服透出形状。张云雷霎时间就明白了杨九郎这脑子里到底在想些什么，抬眼调侃地看了看自家脸红的情人。小作精甚至还嫌杨九郎臊得不够彻底般又往那儿蹭了一蹭，歪着头亲了一下杨九郎的裤裆。

得，不上不是人。杨九郎两手把张云雷半抱半扶地拖起来按着就亲了上去。两个alpha的信息素在空气里浓烈得互不相让地平分秋色，冲进人的鼻子里是锋利的温柔刀蚀骨的媚人毒，生理性对同为alpha的攻击力里包裹甜蜜的诱惑，让两个三四天没见面的血气方刚小伙子光靠一个亲吻就硬得发疼。

“红毛狼，绿毛狼，大猪蹄子杨九郎。”张云雷的姿势已经在唇舌交缠间由被半抱变成了坐在情人的大腿上，此时动动屁股蹭了蹭杨九郎胯下那一团，笑着调侃他。杨九郎也不臊得慌了，想跟自家爱人做点闺房之事算什么见不得人的，双手搂着张云雷的腰向上顶了一顶，硬热的地贴着张云雷同样胀起来的那物件∶“咱俩谁也别说谁。”

alpha的后面本来不是拿来干那些事用的，也就没有和omega做爱那么方便。甬道不会一摸就湿得能直接插入也不会那么敏感还能孕育孩子，但就是这样才算是他们两个。杨九郎这样想着。葡萄酒味浓郁得让他仿佛喝了一整瓶上好的酒上来了后劲般昏昏欲醉，理智的弦一根根被烧断只剩下欲望爱意与本能。不知道是谁先抱住了谁又是谁先凑过被吻得泛红的唇再次献上一个亲吻，此时张云雷的脑袋里只想着还好同居时买的沙发够软也够大，可以随便折腾。此时杨九郎的手已经探进了他的家居裤里，拉下裤腰解放出两人高翘的阴茎半握着凑在一起来回撸动了几下，同样的高热物件交换体温，贴得能感觉得到对方皮下和心脏相同的血脉经络在跳动。马眼滴下的几滴前列腺液被当成互相摩擦的润滑，流下后就粘腻地蹭在柱身上被贴合的炽热性器磨蹭出白色的细小泡沫。两人的尺寸说实话也都不小，完全勃起情动的情况下经络密布紧紧贴在一起更是狰狞吓人。当然两个人也顾不得管那一处，杨九郎熟门熟路地伸手在茶几的抽屉里掏出润滑剂，是还没用完的草莓味。不过此时不管什么味道也进不去两个人的鼻腔里，信息素几乎浓郁成液体一般纠缠撕扯又缠绵地疯狂输出又灌进两人的鼻腔，催得两人的动作都并不是那么温柔，亲吻已经成为了本能意识，唇舌之间的动作已经半是撕咬。alpha是发情的野兽，而齿痕和伤口是占领的证据危险的蜜意，疼痛已经不能完整地传递给大脑神经而是被扭曲得变成了更进一步的催情药。

张云雷感觉到杨九郎的动作后分开了双腿便于杨九郎为接下来的情事润滑，微凉的水性润滑剂被杨九郎细心地挤在掌心焐热才探进紧闭的穴口。张云雷微微皱起了眉头——毕竟alpha就算做过再多次也会有细微的排斥，本想着不声不响忍过这一小段时间去就好了，可杨九郎到底是对他和他的身体了如指掌，察觉到不对后便收了继续往深里探去的手指，转而去揉弄他敏感的会阴。那一处地方虽不像阴茎或后穴般能给人直接的性刺激，却连接着两处又脆弱柔软，手指兼顾着肉柱和那一小块软肉，又时不时地抚过穴口，慢慢地放松下了张云雷违背主人意愿紧绷的神经和隐隐的抗拒。张云雷深吸一口气平复着本能性的抵触，伸手握住杨九郎的腕子晃了晃示意已经可以了。

杨九郎再次试探地揉了几下后往里伸进一个指节，手指和掌心里全是透明泛粉的粘稠润滑剂，几回合下来弄得张云雷的胯下也全是一片水光，被暖热的润滑剂接触空气后迅速变凉，与烫人的体温截然不同，更能给张云雷一种带着十足十羞耻感的期待。alpha的内里虽然没有omega一般湿润柔软，但从某种意义来说甚至更加敏感，生理性上并不是用来被使用、常常被忽略的那一处地方开拓起来带来的传感更刺激张云雷的神经沦陷于这一场情事中。白皙的足尖在激烈的性刺激下绷起来，脚面上青色的血管、隆起的筋络和秀气的骨节随着紧绷的动作而变得更加突出，透着淡粉色的趾甲也因为脚尖的用力而泛着一层好看的白。杨九郎握着他的脚腕珍而重之地在弓起漂亮弧度的足背上落下一个带着滚烫热度的吻。

张云雷从喉咙深处发出一声含混的悲鸣，像是被卸下所有盔甲后无助的幼兽。

肉穴被突入的手指捣弄得愈发柔软，肛口被来来回回的指尖磨得泛着接近透明的水红色。张云雷大睁着双目眼角泛出生理性的眼泪又被杨九郎吻掉，脑子里混沌一片仿佛坠入深海。全副感官集中在身后进出的手指和颤抖的穴肉上，恍惚而清醒地感受着自己的身体在小心翼翼地接纳着杨九郎的入侵。

杨九郎吻着张云雷的大腿内侧，一点点的红痕被烙在那软肉上，明艳而昳丽地张狂着像苍白雪地里枯萎的梅花。张云雷很瘦但瘦得恰到好处，筋骨和薄薄的肌肉外裹着一层极为柔软的嫩肉。此时以完完全全敞开自己的姿势躺在他面前，杨九郎甚至觉得自己像是亵渎神灵。张云雷这个不食人间烟火般的小神仙，平常总是带着冷淡气息的眼尾此时勾起带着情欲的薄红，既是天上清高月又是人间富贵花，无端就秾艳得让杨九郎不敢偏离视线。

这个人是个和自己一样的alpha。

杨九郎的手指已经侵入了两根，带着黏得拉出丝的润滑剂温和坚定地将那一处开拓得湿热而柔软。张云雷的身体一直在微微地发抖，过于强烈的性刺激纵然做了不知道多少次也还是无法抹消万分之一。此时他已经看不清天花板上的树叶形吊灯，眼里含着受到刺激而泛出来的生理性泪水，把眼前的一切模糊成线条扭曲的色块。张开的大腿被自行抱住，手指无意识地扣紧膝窝指尖泛白，是放荡而俗艳地敞开自己的姿势。杨九郎小心翼翼地往微张的穴眼里送润滑剂生怕弄疼了自家情人，草莓香精的味道串过来让张云雷无端地从混沌的思绪里挣扎出一丝想吃草莓的念头。

上头的嘴还没吃到当季的草莓，倒是下面的嘴先尝了草莓的味道。张云雷散碎地想着曾经一边吃草莓一边看电视，看着入迷了手指便无意识地顺着杨九郎削掉草莓叶儿的那一个小凹陷抠弄。待草莓汁水流了满手才惊觉过来，红嫩嫩的新鲜草莓被硬生生地用手指头插了个洞出来，里面白的芯儿粉的果肉碎的碎挤的挤混作一处，顺着那几根手指头往下滴甜红的汁儿。张云雷想着自己现在会不会就像是那被捅了个洞还流水儿的草莓一般，想着想着就不自觉地缩了缩后穴，把本来就不怎么深的敏感点直直送到了杨九郎微微屈起的指节上，然后全身便又是一颤。

杨九郎对于冗长的前戏总是很感兴趣，也极为享受慢慢地探索张云雷的身体的过程。两个alpha从理论上来讲也不可能很快地进入状态，毕竟在身体条件受限的情况下要将一个alpha的身体开拓到能够容纳另一根和自己不相上下的阴茎的进入并没有那么容易。但杨九郎对这个繁复又枯燥的过程十分着迷——他亲手打开情人的身体，用手指和亲吻融化情人的秘密花园，他并不是征服了这个心甘情愿地在他面前敞开柔软腹部的野兽，而是虔诚地臣服于他所深爱的月亮。

是了，月亮。

他低头去吻张云雷的颈项，从凸出的锁骨一路向上吻到耳际发缘。张云雷凭借着本能追随他吻过的痕迹歪着头用湿漉漉的眸子看他，就像一只无辜地踏入陷阱而不自知的白鹿。

杨九郎的阴茎顶在张云雷泛着薄红色的臀缝之间，俯下身子将头埋在张云雷的颈侧，轻轻地吻了张云雷干净漂亮并没有omega腺体的脖颈。张云雷笑了起来伸出手揽住他的脖子，低声地要他进来。

他的月亮从天上带着湿濛濛的雾气落在怀里，清冷又艳情。

他的阴茎终于插进了张云雷湿热柔软的身体里，和张云雷共尝肉穴里的草莓香。张云雷闭着眼睛搂紧杨九郎的脖子，下身那一根顶着杨九郎小腹的性器不知道什么时候就被流下来的前列腺液湿得泛着水光。alpha的后穴因着本不是拿来干这事儿的原因要紧得多，穴肉紧紧地裹吸着杨九郎的肉刃多情地挽留。杨九郎一手撑着沙发一手轻轻地揉捏者张云雷粉白的臀肉，明明是瘦得躺下来能看见肋骨的人屁股上的肉却是丰满而圆润，揉上去手感软且弹宛如薄薄地包着的一团水。杨九郎插进去的那根凶器深埋在张云雷的体内，张云雷无助地半挺起细白的腰来，体内的阴茎隐隐约约地在小腹上隆起一个轮廓。杨九郎一瞬间有了把他插穿了的错觉，竟然觉得只要他将精液射进去，就会拥有一个属于他们两人的孩子。

赖于杨九郎耐心的润滑和扩张，张云雷并不觉得疼痛或不适，甚至爽得含在眼里的泪水都顺着眼角掉了下来。快感从交合处疯狂地顺着神经和脊椎攀爬至他的大脑，半个身子仿佛都被插得不属于自己而是被过量的舒爽所主导，颤抖着绞紧杨九郎的肉刃试图索取更多让人疯狂的快乐。所有精神几乎都集中在后穴里那一根横冲直撞的东西时那处的感觉就会被极度放大，张云雷颈项仰起宛若濒死天鹅，他能清晰地感觉到杨九郎挤进穴口杨九郎的龟头摩擦过他最敏感的软肉，甚至仿佛可以感受得到杨九郎肉柱上跳动的血管。暧昧的喘息是促使血气方刚男孩子更加兴奋的灵药，杨九郎狠狠地蹭过张云雷几乎要发抖的敏感点，每次顶过那块特殊的软肉时张云雷就痉挛地从沙发上弹起来一个微小的弧度。穴口被来来回回拍打得水光淋漓还透着情欲的嫩粉，润滑剂混着体液粘腻地在抽插间挤出多余的部分，滴落在真皮的沙发上聚成小小一滩液体又顺着沙发被躺得凹陷的弧度流到张云雷的腰臀下，让他浑身湿的更彻底。张云雷被身下一波波潮水般急促又猛烈的快感逼得几乎要翻着白眼爽晕过去，小腹被粗长性器撑得饱胀又酸麻，内里层层热情的媚肉仿佛要榨干杨九郎般紧紧裹着那物件。张云雷本来都不知道自己的内里能这么敏感多情，直到遇见杨九郎半推半就地上了床才知道原来alpha的后穴也能拿来做这档子快乐事。

性器挤压冲撞开绞缠吸吮的媚肉重重碾着张云雷的前列腺直顶到最里面，张云雷被他插得失神地大叫出声显然是得了极大的乐趣。杨九郎炽热的喘息落在张云雷的颈侧，吻也跟着落下。嘴唇被张云雷迷迷糊糊地捕捉到又主动献上自己湿热的唇瓣。杨九郎在张云雷的穴里温柔地磨蹭捕捉张云雷被他干得失神的每一个迷人的微表情，接吻间有透明的唾液从嘴角流下来与泪水合在一处。

杨九郎顶到一个之前未曾进入过的深度时才后知后觉地在张云雷低声的呜咽里反应过来，这是alpha已经退化的生殖腔。张云雷浑身颤抖的更加厉害，被人顶到最深处顶上那不该被窥探到的地方让他不由得滚下更多的泪来。羞耻感很快地被极乐的快感取代，生殖腔紧紧闭合的腔口被杨九郎的龟头轻轻地摩擦顶弄，较之普通地操弄穴道时的快感后者简直不值一提。敏感却深藏的腔口被温柔地来回蹭弄的快感过于强烈逼得张云雷几乎快要不能呼吸，仰着头露出弧度完美的喉结。性器在被蹭到生殖腔的那一刻就已经射了出来，在来回抽插的动作间颤抖地泄出余精，稠白的液体蹭在两个人的小腹上满是色气的暗示。生殖腔被试图入侵让张云雷本能地死死地绞着杨九郎的阴茎，穴肉既像是推拒又像是拼命挽留，让杨九郎几乎进退不得。快慰侵入整个大脑让人什么都思考不得，生殖腔口削微的疼痛此时几乎可以忽略不计，只剩下蔓延整个身体的酥软快感和一丝麻痒。

他伸手抱紧杨九郎的脖子，滚烫的泪水滴在杨九郎的后肩。费力地抬着身子将虚软无力的自己凑到杨九郎的后颈边，颤抖地咬了下去。

意图昭然若揭。

我是在标记你。

杨九郎露出一个安抚的微笑，索性将现在还在逞强的小狐狸抱进了怀里操弄。并不急着侵入alpha退化萎缩的生殖腔——alpha的身体也不允许这种行为。只是在腔口温和地来回擦蹭轻轻抽插，张云雷大腿夹着他的腰的动作让性器进得更深，说不准是不是被刺激的原因，张云雷内里的分泌液也越来越多，让他摸张云雷的臀尖时被湿滑的体液黏了满手。绵长强烈的快感终究还是逼着alpha的身体对入侵者张开了小口，生殖腔的腔口软化微张，里面渗着些热液似乎邀请着杨九郎的进入。张云雷的指甲几乎要陷进杨九郎的肉里——他进入的地方实在是太深了，深的让他感觉几乎要捅到肚子里。他知道杨九郎现在是停在什么地方，那是他的生殖腔。生殖腔，子宫。恍惚的幻觉让他感觉自己仿佛要变成omega一般，被自己的alpha顶进生殖腔，射精，然后怀孕。杨九郎感觉到张云雷夹的越来越紧，刚想安慰他，就听见张云雷小声地带着哭腔对他说∶“射进来。”

杨九郎把张云雷向上托了托，阴茎顺着生殖腔被磨到情动张开的小口滑进去，与此同时，张云雷从喉咙里发出了一声细小的尖叫。

生殖腔虽然退化变小却依然能容下他顶进去的那一点，杨九郎只觉得宛若阴茎的前头被热水包裹熨烫一般爽利，生殖腔软得更甚于张云雷敏感的穴肉，里头含着一汪热烫的水儿，带着一点哆嗦地吸着他的性器，让他不舍得拔出来。轻微地几次顶弄后张云雷也适应了身体的最深处被开拓侵入，生殖腔泌着情动的爱液顺着臀缝向下滴，杨九郎次次将阴茎顶端捅进那脆弱的生殖腔里，换来张云雷低声的抽泣喘息。

最后他还是顶着腔口将精液全部射进了那小小的生殖腔里，含不住那么多精液的生殖腔还是漏出了许多白液顺着穴口流下来，艳情得让杨九郎恨不得再提枪做一回刚刚做的那风流快活事儿。张云雷也不知道什么时候又射了许多颜色比之前稍淡的精液出来，下身被糟蹋得乱七八糟的全是体液和红痕，被撑开了还微张着的穴口随着呼吸频率一动一动，吐出属于他的刚刚射进去的精水来。

“这周不许再进我房间。”张云雷眯着眼睛瞪他，声音里还带着未褪的情欲。

今儿好像是周日来着？


End file.
